


Hypnoctober Day 24

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [24]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Pegging, Pining, Psyqualia, Trans Male Character, Trans Sendou Aichi, this isn't quite mind control so just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - pegging)“Relax. You just need a little help, I know.” Ren flips over easily, grabbing for something on the other side of the bed. “We all need outside sources to help with the things most important to us. We both know that.”





	Hypnoctober Day 24

Aichi doesn’t know exactly why he feels drawn to Fukuhara today, or how he knows exactly which trains to take from school without consulting a map—but listening to the voices guiding him hasn’t led him astray so far, so he doesn’t feel any need to question them now. Nor does he feel any need to question the way he’s already been approved as a guest, or how his hand automatically moves to a specific floor’s button on the elevator, or how he’s completely unsurprised when he opens the door down the hall and sees Suzugamori Ren, wearing nothing but a pair of black thigh-highs, lounging across a bed that’s much too large for just one person, legs spread, his fingers lazily thrusting inside himself.

The old Aichi would go bright red and slam the door, stammering out an apology.

But the new Aichi, the one that’s finally confident and happy and _winning_ , steps inside.

“Ah, there you are,” Ren says, without opening his eyes. “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.”

Aichi goes to Ren’s side without hesitation, and Ren smiles, tilting his hips up a bit more. “You’ve been so good for me. Do you want to do this for me too?” He removes his fingers with an obscene noise, and Aichi can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Ren’s ass, open and ready for him.

But—

For the first time since he started hearing the voices of the cards, Aichi hesitates. “I—“ He hates the sound of his voice, hates how unsure he feels, how humiliating it is to have come all this way and now Ren’s going to—

Ren reaches out and puts his clean hand to Aichi’s cheek, stroking Aichi’s skin gently with his thumb. “Relax. You just need a little help, I know.” Ren flips over easily, grabbing for something on the other side of the bed. “We all need outside sources to help with the things most important to us. We both know that.”

He rolls back towards Aichi and hands him something. It feels like a tangle of straps, but the heavier component is definitely—oh.

Aichi takes a little while to strip down and pull on the harness, but it barely needs any adjusting. Ren really does know everything about him.

Ren pulls him back onto the bed when he’s finished, and holds Aichi by his new cock, running his fingers over it. It's dark in color, sleek in shape, and has ridges along the shaft that look like they could belong to some sort of reptilian beast. 

He wonders if Kai would want it.

"I'm sure he would," Ren says, and Aichi isn't sure if he'd said that out loud, or if Ren is just perfectly on his wavelength. "One more thing I can give you to help you claim him." Ren kisses him then, just a short peck on the lips, but it makes Aichi want more, his face naturally leaning forward to press into Ren's, his hands resting in Ren's hair and holding him steady so Aichi can leave kisses on his mouth, his cheeks, his throat. 

He wishes Kai were here. Not instead, but included, so he and Ren could both have him, show him that both of them are worthy.

But for now, he lets Ren slick his cock up and gently guide his hips into place, and the long, slow slide in is like nothing Aichi could ever imagine.

He can't actually feel the heat of Ren's insides or the clench of his muscles around him, but it’s good enough just to see Ren's blissful expression, and to feel the way his fingertips dig into Aichi's thighs, pulling him in and marking him with tiny bruises. When he finally bottoms out, Ren sighs, and Aichi starts to move, wanting to hear that again.

It doesn't take as long as he expects to set a rhythm, and that must be their connection again, giving him the knowledge of how fast to go, what angles are better. Between the burn in his muscles and the noises from Ren's throat and the power and confidence coursing through him, Aichi wonders if he could come just from this. 

Then Ren smiles and reaches down to the base of Aichi's cock. There's a _click_ , and Aichi's movement stutters as sudden vibration pulses against his clit, sending waves of pleasure through him that have his hips jerking sharply into Ren's. Ren lets out a breathy laugh. "That's it. Take what you want, Aichi."

Aichi fucks him hard, letting the toy hit right where both of them want it. He tries desperately to hold back the noises bubbling up in his throat—weak, pathetic little moans, nothing Ren needs to hear, nothing Kai would want—but anything that does come out is drowned out by Ren, making these beautiful sounds and gasping out a litany of _yes, that's right, take me, take everything in your path, you're so good, so strong, he'll love you, he'll need you._

Ren runs his hands over Aichi's chest, and maybe the old Aichi would have panicked, but the new Aichi trusts Ren down to his bones, and he's rewarded with the feeling of Ren bringing a hand up to play with Aichi's nipples, almost painfully hard against the fabric of his binder. It's perfect, the barrier between Ren’s fingers and Aichi’s skin adding an extra level of sensation that makes Aichi shudder and groan, and it's all he can do to stop himself from begging for more.

"You can ask," Ren says, and Aichi flushes. Of course Ren can tell. He always knows what Aichi wants. "I can give you what you want, you just need to say so."

Aichi bites his lip. "Please." 

There's a flurry of movement, and then Ren is suddenly on top of him and pushing him down, riding him, brushing his hair out of his eyes so Aichi can see the colors in them. The angle puts more pressure on Aichi's clit, nerves sparking over and over again as Ren fucks himself, grinds his hips in little circles that almost put Aichi over the edge.

By now Aichi has given up on staying quiet, letting out noises he can't bother to be embarrassed about, not with someone so beautiful and so perfect and so good to him giving him everything he's ever needed—power, respect, attention. He wants to give something in return, so he reaches towards Ren’s cock, stroking just how he knows Ren likes it.

He can't imagine how difficult it must be, trying to do this without their power.

Ren practically purrs at the contact, speeding up his pace so he's fucking down onto Aichi's cock and up into his hand, his voice going higher and higher until he finally comes over Aichi's fingers, his rhythm stuttering and then finally coming to a halt.

But Ren barely takes a few seconds to breathe before he's leaning forward, digging his nails into Aichi's skin, biting a spot on Aichi's neck that Aichi hopes will leave a mark for everyone at Card Capital to see later, moving his hips in tighter and tighter circles, and Aichi isn't sure what name falls out of his mouth but he doesn't care over the crash of his own orgasm hitting him, sending shockwaves through him that he knows Ren must be feeling too.

Ren finally pulls himself off Aichi's cock and flips the switch again, but he stays on top, covering Aichi's body with his in a warm embrace and whispering sweet words Aichi loves to hear, but knows they'd feel better from someone else.

But he'll hear them soon enough. He knows he will. He can't not, with how strong he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't come up in this fic but i just need to make sure everyone knows that ren is also nonbinary. thanks for your time.
> 
> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
